Rebecca
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Rebecca Dumbledore what a name and what a thing to live up to. Her parents are amazing, but her father is the headmaster. She is love with a one Charlie Weasley but their love is not meant to be or is it? Rated M for language, & scenes of a sexual nature
1. Beginnings

Rebecca Anne Dumbledore. Oh how she hated her name. Who would want it?! Being the headmasters daughter was not fun. She walked swiftly along the corridor trying to avoid people's gazes. She hated who she was. All she wanted to do was melt into the wall. Could anyone grant her that? "Hey Beck!" her best friend Nymphadora Tonks cried tripping and flying forwards right into Becky.

"Ugh Dor you are so clumsy!" Rebecca laughed from the ground.

"That I am. Now have you seen your parents today?"

"You know I have. "Rebecca remember to be on your best behavior today." "Rebecca your mother and I are only trying to make sure you have a proper education." my favorite though is "Rebecca why can't you be more like your sisters?" Like I want to be like them?!" Rebecca sighed.

"Its not easy having your parents I know." Nymphadora said.

"Yeah. Why couldn't I have gone to Beaubaxton's? No one would know me there!"

"Yes but then you wouldn't know me!"

"We're not even in the same house."

"Yeah but we're still besties!"

"There is that."

"Rebecca!" a fellow Gryffindor girl yelled.

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked turning around.

"Your dad needs to see you."

Rebecca groaned and looked at the girl "Fine. Thanks." the girl ran off joining up with her friends. "What does he want now?!"

"Well go find out!"

"Must I?"

"Yes."

"Gr."

"Go."

"Don't wanna."

"Beck your dad is going nuts better go see what's up." Charlie Weasley said jogging up. "Don't get benched! We need you at the game."

"Dad won't bench me Char….mum is another story though."

"Would you go!" Dora and Charlie said together.

"Alright I'm going!" Rebecca said walking off. She reached the gargoyle and sighed "Lemon Drops."


	2. Love? Lust? or Fate?

Rebecca walked straight up the steps and knocked on the big oak door "Enter." came a calm voice from within. She pushed open the door and walked over to the desk her arms crossed over her chest. "You rang?"

"Rebecca must you be so sarcastic when I call you to my office? Can a father not wish to speak to his daughter?"

"Not when said father is the headmaster of the school I attend! You always call me to talk about my grades, or my relationships, where you are warning me about them." Rebecca said staring her father down.

"Becca," he used his little pet name for her "I only called you here to invite you to have dinner with your family." Dumbledore said looking at his youngest child.

"Oh?" Rebecca looked confused.

"Your sisters and their husbands shall arrive tonight and your brother as well."

"Well if Ryan is coming then I'll be there."

"And if he were to change his mind?"

"Then you will find your dinner missing a daughter." Rebecca said simply coming out a little harsher than she meant it. She closed her baby blues and sighed "Dad look. I hate being compared to them. I hate it. Every time one of them visits its always "Rebecca you still play Quidditch? When are you going to settle down Rebecca?" and my personal favorite that always comes from my stupid eldest sister "Are you sure your not a lesbian dear sister? I mean the people you cohort with and the things they do we all wonder." I mean come on dad!"

"I know you don't like family gatherings but we are still your family."

"Yes and I begged you to send me to another school! Do you know how people treat me? Professor Slughorn acts like I'm a porcelain doll in class, Professor Sinistra gives me extra points just for raising my hand to participate, students get out of my way fearing I will get you to institute new rules banning activities because they look at me wrong. I hate not being my own person. Not being able to achieve anything." she said looking at the floor.

"Like what?"

"Ryan got to go to Durmstrang where he was head boy. Bernadette got to go to that American school and she received high marks in everything, Renee went to Beaubaxtons, and Kaley well she went here but she was here with the Marauders so she could have cared less about being a prefect or head girl, but I care dad."

"You know why you can't be those things."

"Yeah because my father is headmaster and my mother is the head of my house. Well guess what you both suck." Rebecca felt her eyes sting "Its bad enough that I'm the baby, lets just add the fact that I will never amount to anything shall we?" and with that she stormed from her fathers office and down the gargoyles steps walking swiftly down the hall she ran into Fred and George Weasley.

"Whoa there Blondie!" Fred said.

"Yeah slow down." George laughed.

"Shut it Weasley." Rebecca said walking away from him and onto the grounds.

"Yikes guessing her talk with her dad didn't go well." Fred said looking at Charlie.

"They never do." Charlie said.

"Better go after her." George said.

"Why?"

"She's your girlfriend." Fred said in a "Duh" manner.

"Ex-girlfriend." Charlie reminded him.

"Seems to me like the two of you still want to be together." George said clapping a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her." Charlie sighed walking out to the willow tree where Rebecca was sitting crying softly into her knees. "B?"

"Go away Charlie. I don't want you to see me like this."

"B I've seen you cry loads of times before."

"Yeah but we were dating then." Rebecca sniffed.

"S....in my opinion our break up was stupid."

"You always say that Charlie."

"And I still mean it. Rebecca I love you."

"Charlie we're 17 what the hell does love mean at our age?"

"It means we're adults, and I know I love you."

"Yes and then you're off to study dragons and I'll be here!" Rebecca said "And it would suck." she added softly feeling herself choke up again.

"Why?"

"Because I love you too." she said looking at her with evident love in her eyes.

Charlie looked at her "What?"

"I love you Char." she said wiping her eyes "I've loved you since I was 2."

Charlie laughed "I've loved you since first year."

"That's almost 6 years Charlie Weasley." Rebecca giggled.

"Yes but I knew then and the moment you were sorted into Gryffindor it was official."

"Why?"

"To me it meant the fates wanted us together."

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Rebecca smiled her baby blue hues locked on his dark blue ones.

"Can I kiss you?" Charlie asked leaning towards her.

"Yes." Rebecca responded. Their lips met and fireworks went off in her head and in his. It had never been like this when they had first started going out. But they were younger then….14 to be exact. Charlie continued to kiss her deeply, Becky let him leading him to a full on snog session.

"Rebecca Anne Dumbledore!" Rebecca knew that voice all to well. She broke the kiss with Charlie and turned to face her mother.

"Hi mum."

"Your father and I would like a word."

"Yes ma'm." she watched her mother turn back towards the castle. "I'll ask them if you can come to dinner."

"Why?" Charlie asked still trying to catch his breath.

"I'll need someone to keep me sane!"

"Alright let me know." He kissed her quickly before helping her up and watching as she ran into the castle.

Rebecca ran up the stairs to her fathers office and didn't even bother knocking she was really happy. "Hello daddy!"

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork rather taken aback. "You haven't called me that since you were little."

"I know. I'll for sure be at dinner and I was wondering if I could bring a friend?"

"Of course Miss Tonks is always….."

"Oh no daddy its not Dor."

"Then who is it?" Dumbledore inquired his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well um….itsmyboyfriendCharlieWeasley."

Albus chuckled "Sorry my dear I didn't quite catch that."

Rebecca took a deep breath "My boyfriend Charlie Weasley."

Albus smiled lovingly at his youngest daughter "I was under the impression that you and Mr. Weasley had broken up."

"Oh Albus honestly leave the poor girl alone!" one of the old headmistresses said.

"I'm just wondering, a father has a right to know."

"This is why headmasters shouldn't marry or have children!" Phineas Nigellus said.

"Oh yes because you're the perfect example of that." Rebecca smirked. "Sirius Black is your great-great grandson or something like that."

"Becca." her father warned.

"Oh alright. But can he come please? I mean the others will have their husbands and Ryan might bring his newest flame so can't I bring Charlie?"

"I think that would be alright." Albus said noting that his daughter looked happy. Even though she had never gotten any achievements like head girl or prefect she was happy.

"Oh thank you daddy!" Rebecca giggled kissing his cheek and running from the office.

"Rebecca stop running you'll hurt yourself!" Minerva yelled but to no avail her daughter was far to high on cloud 9 to even hear her mother. "What changed?" she asked her husband.

"It seems our daughter has fallen in love." Albus said looking at his wife.

"Fallen….Albus she's just a child!"

"She's 17 Minerva. I believe you feel in love as well at that age."

"Yes well…..you were much older than I."

"10 years." Albus smirked.

"Yes well that 10 years made a difference. Who has she fallen for?"

"Charlie Weasley."

"Charlie….really?" Minerva looked at her husband for conformation. Albus nodded.

Rebecca ran to the Gryffindor common room and tacked the nearest redhead thinking it was Charlie…but it wasn't. "Oops sorry Percy."

The fourth year stood and straightened his robes "It's quite alright Rebecca."

"Percy how many times have I told you please call me Becky, or Beck, or something. My parents call me Rebecca."

"Then I shall to." Percy said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes "You are such a poser."

"Am not!"

"Are to. No one calls me Rebecca."

"Hey B." Charlie said walking down from the boys dormitories and kissing her softly. "Perce why are you on the ground?"

"Rebecca tackled me."

"Not on purpose I though he was you."

"I don't look anything like him!" the brothers yelled pointing at the other "Stop that. No, really stop!"

Rebecca doubled over with laughter "You two are like twins!"

"Who's like twins?" the twins asked.

"Charlie and, and, and," Rebecca was still laughing hard "Percy!"

"Charlie…"

"And Percy?"

"Are you mad woman?!" the two responded together.

"No. They were oh its to much my sides hurt!" Rebecca said clutching her side "Cramp, cramp!"

"B you ok?" Charlie asked looking at his girlfriend who was quickly turning purple.

"No oooooowwww." Rebecca said clutching her lower right side "Oh it hurts."

"You've killed her!" Fred yelled.

"Percy go get Madam Pomfrey." Charlie instructed picking Rebecca up "Fred go get Professor McGonagall, George go get Dumbledore."

The three brothers took off in three separate directions getting the adults they were instructed to get. Charlie took Rebecca up to his dorm and laid her in his bed "Char it hurts. I don't know what happened."

"I don't know, love. It'll be ok." Charlie brushed the dark blonde waves from his girls face.

"Charlie!" George called.

"Up here!" Charlie called.

Dumbledore ran in, pretty fast for a man his age, Charlie speculated. "What happened?"

"We were laughing and she clutched her side all of a sudden."

"Out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey said bustling in. She looked Rebecca over and shook her head "She has ruptured her appendix. We need to take her to St. Mungo's immediately before the fluid spreads."

"Albus what's happened?" Minerva asked as Charlie carried Rebecca down the stairs and stood in the fireplace shouting.

"ST. MUNGO'S!"

"Albus?" Minerva looked at her husband.

"Its alright Min, she'll be ok." He took hold of his wife and apparated out of the castle and to the hospital.

**A/N:** Yes I know you can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts but its Dumbledore we're talking about. He's sooooooo powerful I thought it would be okay for those rules not to apply to him. Ryan isn't married but has 4 kids…..bit of a playboy, his eldest is 17 and attends Durmstrang, then there he has 3 girls who are 15, 8 and 4. Bernadette is married and has two kids, who are 10 and 9. Renee is married as well and has a baby girl and one on the way. Kaley is not married but does have a daughter. She is in love with one man but he is locked away in Azkaban dun dun dun!!!!!!


	3. Hospital Visits

At the hospital Rebecca found herself in a bed and her parents were next to her "What happened?"

"You're appendix ruptured dear." her mother said softly.

"Gees sweetpea can't have a quiet dinner with you now can we?" Ryan smirked.

"Ry." Rebecca smiled softly her body still recovering from the surgery. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's back at the school love. He had class." Albus said smoothing his daughters hair.

"Ok." Rebecca smiled.

"How is she dad?" Kaley asked walking in "Hey lovermuffin your up."

Rebecca was close to Kaley and Ryan but more Kaley "Hi honey bunches." she rasped.

"Don't talk to much Becca." Albus smiled. His eyes, however, said otherwise, he was worried about his little girl. Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes falling fast asleep.

"Dad how is she really?" Renee asked from the corner.

"Yes, please tell us." Bernadette urged.

"Your sister is fine just tired. The surgery was a success." Albus said.

"Now who is this Charlie?" Ryan asked.

"Oh don't you start!" Kaley groaned "Stop being a protective older brother!"

"Well hey I have a good eye. Sure made you think twice didn't I?" Ryan smirked.

"No your didn't actually! I married him didn't I?" Kaley glared.

"You married who?" the rest asked.

"No one." Kaley said "I'm leaving now. My daughter needs me."

"Yes the daughter you had with a mass murderer." Bernadette scoffed.

"Leave her alone De." Renee said looking at her sister "She fell in love."

"You are such a hopeless romantic and a..…a…..a well a fruit basket!"

"A what?" Kaley asked biting her lip holding back a laugh.

"A fruit basket dear sister." Ryan laughed.

"You lot behave!" Minerva hissed scolding her adult children. "Now then go home to your families."

"Aw mum your no fun!" Kaley sighed.

"Yeah I should get home Linny and Fallon are probably at each others throats." Ryan smirked.

"Yes Alan will be wondering where I am." Bernadette sighed.

"As will James." Renee said walking from the room.

The three said goodbye but Kaley lingered. "Is there something wrong Kaley?" Albus asked.

"I went to Azkaban today." Kaley said in a small voice.

"Oh?" her parents said looking quite intrigued.

"Yes." Kaley cleared her throat "I ummm saw well I saw Sirius."

"How was he?" Albus asked.

"Oh daddy." Kaley cried throwing her arms around her father sobbing into his robes "He looked awful."

"Does he know about Chloe?" Minerva asked looking at her daughter.

"I couldn't tell him. She's 9 mum. In two years she'll be at Hogwarts."

"Shhhh sweetheart its alright."

"Tell him." a voice whispered from the bed. The trio turned to see Rebecca looking at them. "He needs to know."

"How can I tell him?" Kaley asked.

"Easy just open your big mouth." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Haha. It's not that easy Beck."

"Sure it is. I'll even go with you. I graduate in three weeks."

"Alright." Kaley smiled.

"When can I leave?" Rebecca asked.

"Soon my dear. But first the healers need to check you out. Albus we must get back to the school." Minerva said kissing her daughters forehead "Get some rest."

"Yes ma'm." Rebecca said smiling at her mother.

"Promise not to do anything rambunctious?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling.

"I promise." Rebecca smiled "But no guarantees."

"That's all I ask." Albus said kissing her forehead.

"Love you muffin." Kaley said.

"Love you too cereal." Rebecca giggled.

"Get some rest." Kaley said walking out.

Rebecca shut her eyes and they snapped back open she groaned "I've been asleep for hours!"

"Miss Dumbledore is everything alright?"

"No, I want to leave."

"You're still healing."

"How long have I been here? And you can put me on bedrest. The guy of my dreams asked me out. He can't even visit me here. Move me to Hogwarts, they do have a hospital wing."

"You've been out for two days. The medication really did a number on you. I'll see what I can do and maybe pull a few string so we can move you."

"Thank you!" Rebecca squealed.

"I'll go inform Madame Pomfrey." the healer left. 5 minutes later a burly healer came in. "I'm supposed to take you back to Hogwarts."

"You can take me anywhere." Rebecca said looking the healer over.

"I'm going to say that's the medication." the healer chuckled. He picked Rebecca up and flooed to the hospital wing.

"Bring her over here Darius."

"I'm fine Aunty Poppy!" Rebecca giggle.

"You sedated her for the trip didn't you?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. She told me I could take her anywhere."

"Isn't he gorgeous?!" Rebecca asked leaning into the healer. "Though I do prefer redheads."

Darius put her on the bed and straightened up "I'm just gonna go now."

"Aunty Poppy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you please get Charlie for me?"

"Charlie?"

"Mmmhmm Charlie Weasley."

"Alright." Poppy walked from the room and caught a prefect and asked him to get Charlie who was patrolling that night anyway.

Charlie ran into the hospital wing a few minutes later and ran to Rebecca's bedside. "Hey love."

"Hey Char." Rebecca smiled "Do I get a welcome back kiss?"

"Yes you do." Charlie smiled and bent down to kiss her but stopped when Poppy cleared her throat.

"She needs her rest Mister Weasley you saw her now go."

"Aunty Poppy please."

"A quick kiss then out he goes." Poppy said walking into her office.

"Aunty Poppy?" Charlie asked.

"She's my mother's best friend and my godmother." Rebecca said with a shrug. "Now then where's my kiss?"

"Right here." Charlie leaned down to kiss her again but was yet again interrupted.

"Beck your back!" Dora cried running into the hospital wing.

"Alright that's it!" Charlie said very irritated. He kissed Rebecca full on the mouth causing her to moan softly running her hands through his soft red hair.

"Hem hem." a deep throat clearing made the two teens jump "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No dad just a kiss between a boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Very well. Mister Weasley, Miss Tonks I think Rebecca needs her rest." Albus said looking at the two.

"I've been resting for two days!" Rebecca groaned. "If it weren't for this stitch in my side I'd be up and moving. Please let them stay a little longer."

"I'll go ask Madam Pomfrey."

"She'll say no." Tonks said looking at her friend "No way in hell will she let us stay."

"Well while they're both away." Charlie waggled his eyebrows and kissed Rebecca again.

"You know you two kissing in front of me is rather rude!" Tonks said tapping her foot impatiently. Her two friends didn't listen just continued their snog "Oh hello Professor." the two didn't break apart "Nothin." Tonks sighed and left the room. She was happy for them but sometimes she wished she had someone to share stolen glances and kisses with. One day she'd have someone.


	4. What Just Happened?

Graduation came to quickly. The three friends sat together smiling taking pictures in the back row knowing no one was paying attention to them. When Minerva called Rebecca's name she got up and skipped up the aisle and took a bow pointing her wand at the enchanted ceiling and watched as fireworks erupted everywhere. Happy with her accomplishment Rebecca skipped back to her seat and smiling at Tonks and Charlie. After the ceremony the graduates stood and clapped loudly. Charlie kissed her fully on the mouth and then he hugged Tonks kissing her cheek.

"Beck!" she turned and saw Kaley standing there.

"Hey Kay!" she noticed her niece "Hey Chloe. You look smashing!"

"Thanks Aunt Becky." Chloe said hugging her aunt.

"Gees girly stop growing!" Rebecca laughed.

"I'll try." Chloe said with a giggle.

"Beck come here my parents want a picture!" Tonks said pulling her best friend over.

"Hello Ted, Andi." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Hello Becca oh don't you look beautiful!" Andromeda gushed hugging her tightly. It seemed strange to Rebecca that Andromeda was the same age as her sister and had a child her age but she always shrugged it off. "Where's Nae?"

"She's somewhere around here. I think she was congratulating Professor Slughorn on his retirement."

"Oh I must go see him. Ted get lots of pictures." Andromeda instructed walking away.

"Yes dear." Ted smiled. Andromeda walked over to Renee who hugged her then talked her ear off about everything. "Alright girls lets take some pictures."

"Silly?" Tonks said sticking her tongue out while Rebecca pulled her nose up making herself look like a pig.

"Sassy?" Rebecca said striking a pose.

"Pouty." Tonks laughed sticking her bottom lip out.

"Crazy?" Charlie asked walking over staring at the two girls.

"Kisses!" The girls giggled each kissing Charlie's cheeks.

"Very good girls now just a group picture all smiles please." Ted said holding the camera up. The three friends wrapped their arms over their shoulders and smiled big. "Great guys. You two are coming by the house later right?"

"I'll try but the likely hood of getting past mum might be hard." Charlie said rubbing his neck.

"I'll be there. Mum and dad have a lot on their plate." Rebecca said "And you know no one will stick around to have dinner. So I'll be anywhere I'm welcomed."

"Well mum wants to take pictures as well." Charlie said taking Rebecca's hand and dragging her away.

"I'll see you later Dor!" Rebecca laughed as Charlie pulled her.

"Bye Becca!" Tonks said with a smile.

Over with the Weasley's Molly took a lot of pictures. Rebecca laughed "You know I think my face is stuck like this!"

"You look very cute with a smile stuck face." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Rebecca said smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah." Charlie whispered kissing her lightly. Rebecca pushed him away and blushed.

"Char we're in front of your family."

"So?" Charlie asked going in for another kiss.

"So I think your mother is looking at us!" Rebecca hissed looking at Molly and blushing "Sorry."

"Oh no dear its alright. Now Rebecca what are your plans?"

"I want to be a healer. I've had offers at Mungo's, Roma's, and St. Bart's in California."

"CALIWHAT?!" Charlie bellowed.

Rebecca cringed "Its just an offer Char. I haven't accepted anything."

"Why didn't you come talk to me?!" Charlie asked his voice dangerously low.

"Because I didn't think it was pressing!" Rebecca said her voice hot with anger.

"Didn't think it was pressing?! I'm your bloody boyfriend!"

"So I don't have to tell you everything! I was thinking about going to St. Roma's and being near you but now I'm not so sure if I want to be near a big fat, arrogant, clingy, arsehole, who only thinks of himself. You and your Quidditch and your fucking ego!" she screeched. By now they had drawn a bit of a crowd. Several people were appalled at the way Rebecca was talking but she didn't care.

"Oh yeah cause that's so much better than being a whiny bitch." Charlie snapped. He knew he had gone to far but he didn't care. Rebecca's face dropped and she closed her eyes tightly.

"What?" Rebecca said opening her eyes.

"I…sorry." Charlie said blushing deeply.

"Charlie do you really think I'm a whiny bitch?"

"Nah I was just angry." Charlie said pulling her close.

"I'm still angry at you." She said shoving him away. "You called me a bitch."

"You called me an arrogant egotistical arsehole."

"Yeah so?"

"So most people don't call their boyfriends arrogant egotistical arseholes."

"Most boyfriends don't call their girlfriends bitches and yet here we are arguing over that very thing." Rebecca glared.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that but how do I know you mean it?"

"By this." Charlie pulled her close again and kissed her deeply running his tongue along her bottom lip. Rebecca moaned and parted her lips some so his tongue could enter her mouth.

"Mummy what is Charlie doing to Becky?" 9 year old Ginny asked.

"He's snogging the hell out of her!" Bill laughed along with Fred and George.

"William Arthur Weasley!" Molly bellowed smacking him upside the head.

"Ow mum!" Bill put a hand to the back of his head.

Rebecca broke the kiss and hugged Charlie. "Promise not to forget me."

"I promise." Charlie smiled kissing her forehead.

That night Rebecca sat in her room in the summer cottage stared at the mirror. "He leaves in 13 hours." she said to no one in particular.

"It'll be ok Becca." Kaley said walking into the bedroom.

"How do you know?"

"Easy. He loves you. I can see it in his eyes."

"I wish I knew that for sure."

"Well then look out the window, Prince Charming is right outside."

Rebecca looked at her sister then hurried to the window and opened it. Sure enough standing below was Charlie Weasley. "Charlie what are you doing?"

Charlie smiled up at her and cleared his throat. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel with hair so fine. Come out your window, climb down the vine."

Rebecca looked at him then smiled "The feat you ask, dear sir, isn't easy. And I won't respond to that line it's far to cheesy." she smiled and pulled her head back in.

"What does he want?"

"He wants me to climb down the vine."

"So go. I'll cover for you."

Rebecca smiled and grabbed her sweater and climbed out the window and shimmied down the vine. "Hello." she said when she reached the bottom and fell ontop of Charlie.

"Hi." he laughed. The two ran off hand in hand smiling. Charlie led her to the nearby lake and showed her a blanket.

"What are your intentions Mr. Weasley?"

"To ravish my girlfriend one last time before I leave for Romania." Charlie said pulling Rebecca close and kissing her neck. Rebecca moaned and turned her neck giving him more access.

"Charlie?"

"Mmmm?"

"Promise will be together forever."

"Forever is a long time." Charlie muttered nibbling at her collar bone.

"Yes it is but I'm not the type of girl who sleeps around." Rebecca said "I want to have sex with one guy for the rest of my life."

"Huh?" Charlie pulled away and looked at her.

"I mean it Charlie if you have no intentions of marrying me then I cannot sleep with you."

"We've done this before Beck."

"Yes but never have we gone all the way."

"We said we were waiting for the perfect moment." Charlie said with a shrug.

"This doesn't feel like that moment. It feels rushed because you're leaving."

"I'm confused."

"Do. You. Love. Me." Rebecca spelled out slowly.

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to me marry me?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

Charlie realized he said something wrong "Well I mean....what do I mean?" he asked himself only out loud.

"You don't even know? Am I just a shag to you then?"

"What?"

"Do you just want me as some little toy?"

"I don't need to deal with this." Charlie said looking at her.

"Your doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"We argue and you walk away."

Charlie looked at her "I'm leaving in the morning."

"I know."

"So where does that leave us?"

"You tell me. You're the one walking." Rebecca said walking to the edge of the lake.

"Now who's walking?" Charlie bellowed.

"I'm not walking away from you. I'm walking away from this." she made a motion between them "I don't want to argue anymore."

"Then don't argue just stay."

"I'm taking the position in California."

"Over all this?"

"I think we need time."

"What?" Charlie couldn't believe his ears.

"I need time Charlie." Rebecca bit back tears and kissed his cheek "Bye." she said running through the trees towards home leaving Charlie completely stunned and utterly confused. Rebecca reached the cottage and fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.


	5. Back in London

It had been 4 years since Rebecca had left London and gone to St. Barts in California. She kept in close contact with her parents and with Dora. Dora had become an Auror and Rebecca knew she loved it from the millions of owls she recieved telling her just that. It had been sometime since she had seen anyone from her family so it surprised her greatly one August day when she opened the door to her apartment to find her father sitting on her couch. "Dad?" she asked.

"Hello Becca." Albus stood and hugged her.

Rebecca hugged him smiling "What are you doing here? Is mum here to?"

"Yes she's going over the place with a fined tooth comb."

"MUM!" Rebecca yelled.

"Sorry." Minerva laughed walking out "This is a very lovely place."

"Thank you. How are you two? It's been awhile."

"Yes it has 3 years to be exact." Albus said looking over his half moon spectacles at her.

"Oh daddy please don't give me that look. You know why I left."

"No I don't. All I know is you came home in tears saying you and Charlie were over and you packed and left that night."

"Charlie wanted something I couldn't give him. He thought it wrong of me and so I left."

"I see."

"Do you daddy? Do you really see?"

"Yes dear contrary to what people think I do see these things."

Rebecca smiled at her father "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year and we are in need of a few Healers."

"I see." Rebecca smiled "And you want me to be one of them?"

"Yes."

"Alright." she said "I'll do it."

Within 5 minutes her bags were packed and she was apparating outside the gates of somewhere she hadn't seen in years. Albus opened the gate and led his daughter and wife up to the front doors. "Professor Dumbledore glad to see your back in one peice." Professor Sprout said carrying a pot of an interesting looking plant. "I see you found her alright."

"Hello Professor." Rebecca smiled.

"Posh deary it's Pomona now."

"Alright."

They walked further down the hall and ran into all the other Professors, all welcoming Rebecca back, except one. Professor Snape was less than pleased to see her. "I see you persuaded her to come."

"I came on my own free will Severus." Rebecca said narrowing her eyes at him. "Now that I'm not a student I can honestly say I never liked you."

Snape narrowed his own eyes and then turned on his heel walking away. "Rebecca." Minerva gasped.

"What? He's a greasy haired git. I don't care what anyone else says. I've seen the mark on his arm I don't trust him. No matter what you say daddy." She cut Albus off before he could say anything. "Now then where am I staying?"

"You may take my office since I stay with your father now." Minerva said.

"Glad you two finally came to your senses about the whole sharing a room thing."

"Your mother gave me no choice." Albus said his blue eyes flashing.

"Ok then." Rebecca giggled. "I'm going to settle in then take a walk around the grounds." she unpacked in less than 10 minutes and headed out just as the bell rang. Students filled the hallways heading to dinner. She bumped into a blonde haired boy "Oops sorry."

"Watch where you're going."

"Temper dear boy." Rebecca said.

"Whatever." he sneered walking away.

"Hmph." Rebecca said walking away. She spotted two red head boys heading her way and she smiled.

"No" one said

"Way" the other finished

"Rebecca?" they said together.

"Fred! George!" Rebecca rushed towards them hugging them both. "You two are huge. You must have done a stretching jinx on ourselves."

"Nope." Fred smirked.

"Just tall." George said.

"It's wonderful to see you both."

"Where have you been?" Fred asked.

"California."

"So you went then?" George asked.

"Yes. I think I may have broken your brothers heart."

"Nah, he broke yours." Fred said with a smile "Never believed him for a second."

"Believed him about what?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry." Fred said walking away quickly.

George rolled his eyes at his brother and quickly followed after him looking over his shoulder "Come on Rebecca once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor." Rebecca smiled and followed George into the Great Hall and sat next to the twins at the table. "Rebecca you remember the old team."

"Of course. Angelina Alicia how are you?" Rebecca smiled at her old teammates.

"Doing great." Angelina smiled.

"Yeah. The teams doing really well. We've won the cup 3 years in a row."

"That's all thanks to our seeker." Fred said waggling his eyebrows.

"Who's your seeker?"

"Harry Potter." Fred and George said together.

"Alright seriosuly stop playing who's your seeker?" Rebecca asked again.

"That's seriously our seeker." Katie Bell said. "He's really awesome. He's a year below me."

"Which would make him a??" Rebecca asked.

"4th year." Angelina said. "Don't know who captain is. Wood left last year."

"So Wood got captain huh? That's nuts always wanted it."

"Charlie passed a stone when he heard that Wood had been made captain." Alicia said.

"I'm sure he did. I never wanted him to have it." Rebecca said.

"I hate him!" a little redhead scowled sitting next to Fred.

"Who Gi-Gin?" Fred asked drapping an arm over her shoulder.

"Get off." she shrugged his arm off her "Ron that's who."

"What did he now?" George asked sighing.

"Just about shouted my crush to the world!"

"Ginny he's not exactly a secret." Fred said earning a flick to the head.

"Wait a moment, Ginny? Little Ginny Weasley? Firefly."

"Yeah but only Charlie calls me that."

"You don't remember me do you?"

"No sorry."

"Ginny allow me to reintroduce you the lovely and talented healer Miss Rebecca Dumbledore."

"Oh right Charlie's ex."

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"Oh right." Ginny said looking down the table at a raven haired boy with emerald eyes.

"Who's that?" Rebecca asked.

"Who's that?" the 6th years all said.

"That's Harry Potter." Ginny said.

"Oh. Cool." Rebecca smiled.

During the feast Rebecca's father announced the tournament and lack of Quidditch, which sent the Weasley twins over the edge. However, the announcement that you had to be 17 didn't go over as well either. After the feast Rebecca headed towards the heads table where her parents still sat along with Barty Crouch, Alastor Moody, and Percy Weasley. "Percy Weasley look at you all stuffed shirt."

"Rebecca always a pleasure."

"Still talk like stuffed shirt too."

"Rebecca you remember Alastor Moody." Albus said.

"Of course." Rebecca smiled "Uncle Alastor you used to sneak me sugar wands when I was little."

Moody looked at her confused then nodded "Right."

"This is Barty Crouch he's in charge of this tournament."

"Yes the one who announced the age limit and sent most of the Great Hall into a right tizzy. How do you do." Rebecca smiled shaking the man's hand.

"Albus who is this girl?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"My daughter Rebecca."

"I see. I must ask that she leave since we are going to hold our meeting."

"She is part of the team Barty. She will be one of the healers on site."

"I must ask what will I be treating?"

"The norm." Mr. Crouch said.

"And that would be? I've been healing in California and the 'norm' is unknown to me."

"Burns, hypothermia, hexes, jinxes, cuts, scrapes, bruises and that's only to name a few." Mr. Crouch said.

"Good lord what are these kids going to be doing!?"

"The first task will be dragons flown in from Romania." Mr. Crouch said.

"Rom.......what?!" Rebecca gasped.

"Romania they are sending their top trainer with the dragons.

"And who is there top trainer?"

"My brother." Percy said his nose in the air still.

Rebecca's world then went black.


	6. I Still Love You

It had been 3 months 20 days, not that Rebecca was counting or anything, since Percy had sprung the news that Charlie would be bringing the dragons to Hogwarts. Rebecca saw his mop of red hair exiting her fathers office and sucked into a nearby empty classroom. She leaned against the wall putting her head back letting the tears that had built up over the last 3 years fall freely down her face. After about 20 minutes of crying she pulled herself together and exited the classroom and walked straight onto the grounds where she saw Hagrid in his garden. "Hagrid!"she called.

"Hello Rebecca." Hagrid smiled.

"What do you think about Harry being in the tournament?"

"I'm scared for him." Hagrid said.

"I know I can't favor any one champion being a healer and all, but Hagrid promise you'll look after him? My sister was friends with Lily and I know she'd like her friends child to live through this."

"I promise." Hagrid said. "Hello Charlie."

Rebecca froze and turned to see the tanned, and more muscular Charlie Weasley. She gulped and ran inside the hut sitting by the window. "Who was that Hagrid?" Charlie asked.

"Didn't you recognize her?" Hagrid asked him.

"No should I?" Charlie asked. Rebecca silently thanked her choice of coloring her ash blonde hair medium brown.

"Ya dated her in school."

"I dated many girls in school Hagrid." Rebecca glared out the window. She did not remember him dating a lot of girls in school.

"She used to have blonde hair."

"Dated 5 blondes."

"She's related to the headmaster." Hagrid finally said not believing that Charlie could be so thick.

"_That_ was Rebecca?!"

"Glad to see I meant so much to you Mr. Weasley." Rebecca said walking out of the hut "Hagrid it was wonderful to see you again. I'll come back when you don't have company." she walked away from the hut and up the stairs to the bridge.

"Gees B come on." Charlie called after her running to catch up.

"DON'T call me that!" Rebecca snapped rounding on him "We have not spoken in 3 almost 4 years and I'd like to keep it that way thank you."

"Becca come on. I've put our past behind me. Be an adult and do the same."

"WHAT?!" Rebecca bellowed. "Charlie Weasley don't talk to me!"

"Oh really?" Charlie snapped.

"Yes! Now if you'll excused me I must go." Rebecca said walking through the covered bridge but she didn't make it far. Charlie grabbed her elbow and spun her around crashing her mouth down on hers. Hate, anger, passion and lust filled the kiss. Rebecca did not break away only pressed herself against him and gasped as he roughly pressed her against the post. Charlie left her lips and attacked her neck leaving several marks. Rebecca moaned and pulled his lips back to hers grinding her hips softly against his. Charlie slid his hand under her shirt and under her bra kneading her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Rebecca gasped and ground her hips faster feeling herself grow with lust and want. Charlie growled and moved his hand from her breast to her jeans, he unzipped the fly and stuck a single inside rubbing her clit through the think fabric of her cotton panties. A bell from the castle broke them away from their erotic behavior. Rebecca moved away from him to zip her jeans. When she had Charlie pulled her back to him kissing her neck and leaving more marks.

"Come with me." he whispered huskily in her ear nibbling at it.

"Where?" Rebecca whispered back.

"My hotel room." Charlie said kissing her thrusting his tongue in her mouth earning a moan from Rebeccas throat.

"Ok." she whispered. Charlie smiled and ran holding her hand to the front gate. Once outside it the two apparated to the Three Broomsticks. "Charlie if I go in there with you Rosmerta will tell my parents!"

"Not to worry." Charlie kissed her deeply. "I'll take care of her. I'm in room 17." he handed her the key.

Rebecca put her hood up and walked inside while Charlie walked over to the bar and distracted Rosmerta. Rebecca entered his room and looked around, it was actually rather clean. She looked in the mirror and for the first time wondered what they were doing. He had kissed her out of anger and then she had agreed to come to his hotel room. "Oh gods."

Charlie walked into the room and pointed his wand at the door reciting several locking charms and silencing charms. He saw Rebecca and strode over to her in 3 large steps capturing her lips again. All logical thoughts left Rebecca's mind. She just clung to him and suddenly she was 16 again sitting under the big willow tree snogging her boyfriend senseless and hands roaming. Then she realized something she wasn't 16 anymore and Charlie was not her boyfriend. She pushed him away breathing heavily "What. Are. We. Doing?" she asked taking a breath after each word.

"Snogging?"

"Yeah I got that. " Rebecca moaned as Charlie nibbled her ear. "But what are we doing?"

"B I never stopped caring for you." Charlie whispered softly into her ear.

"Char I never stopped loving you, but I can't do this." Rebecca teared up and apparated from the hotel room to the outskirts of the town. She walked through the hills and sat down putting her head on her knees crying. She felt a small nudge and gasped looking at a big black dog who had sat next to her "Hello there. Where did you come from?" she petted the dogs head and sniffed "Bet you're hungry huh buddy? I wish I had some food for you." she started crying again for no reason and hugged the dog. "I'm sorry buddy I just can't seem to help myself. I want to be back with him but I can't."

"B?" Rebecca turned and saw Charlie standing there looking at her with a rather hurt expression on his face.

"Char..." he cut her off.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you be with me?"

"You heard that?" Rebecca blushed.

"Yeah." Charlie said running a hand through his hair.

"I can't be with you because I'm scared of getting hurt."

"Who said anything about getting hurt?" Charlie asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well no one," she started "but Charlie its going to happen. We can never have a discussion without it turning ugly."

"True, but a relationship takes work." He sat next to her and the black dog. "You told me years ago that I was the one running, but B, I think you were the one running not me."

Rebecca turned towards him brushing a few stray hairs from her face and looked as if she was going to disagree but then thought otherwise. "You're right."

"I am?" Charlie looked positively surprised.

"Yes, I was scared of commitment. I saw my parents and how happy they are, but my siblings good Merlin Ryan has what 4 kids? He's been married so many times its hard to keep count. Bernadette just got a divorce, Renee's husband cheated on her and she killed herself.....literally she left a note and killed herself over the whole flipping thing. Kayley is married to a man who, last time I checked, was in Azkaban. Her daughter is blossoming into a beautiful young woman but she needs a father. I looked at them and couldn't think I could ever be happy. Then that night before you left when you said you would possibly marry me, I knew then I would never have what my parents had."

"Rebecca I was 17 and a complete idiot."

"Maybe, but somewhere deep inside you, you were sure I wasn't the right one for you."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard before in my life." Charlie said looking at her. "I want you and only you."

"You do?"

"Yes." Charlie said leaning closer and kissed her softly. Rebecca smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck kissing him deeply. Charlie quickly shooed the dog away only to get growled at and bit. "OW!" He pulled away looking at the dog "He's quite protective of you."

"I noticed that. He's quite sweet." Rebecca smiled looking at the dog. "Charlie promise me something."

"Anything, love."

"Promise me that if I ever ask you that silly question again you'll give me a different answer."

Charlie laughed and kissed her head "I promise."


	7. Charlie and Rebecca, Rebecca and Charlie

Charlie and Rebecca sat cuddled on the hillside until the sun began to set. "I should get back dinner will be starting soon."

Charlie looked at her "Must you?"

"Yes, plus tomorrow is the first task. Have to be rested up for those kids."

"Guess so." Charlie sighed and looked at her "B when all this mess is over will you go on a proper date with me?"

"A proper date?" Rebecca giggled looking at him.

"Yes you know the whole dinner, going for a walk and ending with a kiss goodnight."

Rebecca smiled "And what do you call right now? You know I love sunsets."

"But I didn't take you to dinner."

"Charlie the only thing I ever want to do is spend time with you. I don't care what we're doing."

Charlie smiled and kissed her softly carefully eying the black dog that was still seated next to them. "That dog has some sort of vendetta against me."

Rebecca laughed against Charlie's lips and looked at the dog. "There is something so familiar about that dog I just can't put my finger on it."

"REBECCA!" a voice called from the bottom of the hill. Rebecca and Charlie looked and saw Kaley standing at the bottom holding an old piece of parchment. "COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked running down the hill.

"Nothing it's just have you seen this?" Kaley asked holding the parchment up.

"No it doesn't look familiar at all."

"This is the Marauders Map."

"The what?" Rebecca asked confused.

"The Marauders Map. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter made it while they were in school."

"Oh." Rebecca said looking at the parchment "Hey there we are." she pointed at the two dots.

"Yes apparently Harry and his friends did some meddling with the map for it only showed the castle in my day."

"Ok, so what's the big deal?"

"Well beside the fact that your dot and Charlie Weasley's dots kept moving on top of each other, Sirius' is on this map."

"What?!" Rebecca took the map and looked at it. "Holy shit there it is." she said pointing at the dot. "Wait he's...." Rebecca looked up and only saw the dog "I'm confused."

"Sirius, James and Peter were and are unregistered animagius'."

"Your kidding." Kaley shook her head "Ok you're not kidding."

"No and it gets worse tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend and Chloe will be coming."

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't want her near him."

"Kay he's not a murderer. We went and told him a long time ago."

"I still don't want him near her."

"Just go talk to him." Rebecca sighed shoving her sister up the hill.

"Rebecca no!" Kaley exclaimed, but before she knew it they were at the top of the hill where Charlie sat with the dog.

"Sirius Black you better show your sorry arse." Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"B what are you....." Charlie started but was cut off when the dog turned back into a man. "Merlin's sweaty balls." he cried jumping up. "That's Sirius Black."

"SHHHH!" Kaley and Rebecca hissed. Rebecca more violently smacked her hand over his mouth glaring.

"You always were a smart kid Rebecca." Sirius smiled.

"Yeah well you know me." Rebecca smiled removing her hand from Charlie's mouth "Now then would you two please talk to each other?"

Kaley looked at Sirius but said nothing. Sirius finally said something after a pregnant pause. "Hello Kaley."

Kaley looked over the man she had married 14 years ago and fell into his arms sobbing and beating on his chest "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"I'm guessing a lot by the way you are pounding on my chest."

"Sirius, Chloe will be in Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Rebecca giggled grabbing Charlie's hand and apparating to the front gate of Hogwarts. "Would have taken forever to leave there if she had yelled."

"You should of let her tell him."

"I know I know." Rebecca sighed looking at him.

"You say that a lot." Charlie smirked.

"It's a common saying of mine when I know I've done something dumb."

"I see, now then let's go eat I'm starving."

Rebecca looked at him and laughed "Charlie you're a Weasley when are you not starving?!"

"I resent that comment." he smiled slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Now then instead of going into the hall and stirring up gossip what say we have a picnic over with the dragons?"

"You're kidding," she looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Charlie simply smiled "ok so you're not kidding."

"No come on they bring dinner out to the trainers. We can share my meal."

Rebecca stopped and looked at him "Who are you and what have you done with Charlie Weasley?"

"I'm just saying its not a problem to share. You can always bring me dinner later."

"Oh I can, can I?"

"Yes." Charlie smiled. "You can bring me a wonderful Hogwarts meal and for dessert you can give me something else." he smiled taking her hand in his.

"And what might that be." she asked looking at their hands and not at him.

Charlie stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist "You." he leaned down and kissed her for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Rebecca noticed that this kiss was not demanding just sweet, so not pushing her luck she very sneakily put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Charlie smirked against her lips and ran his tongue softly along her bottom lip. Rebecca moaned in response parting her lips for him allowing him entrance to her mouth. "B?" Charlie said softly kissing her neck.

"Yes?" Rebecca closed her eyes.

"I'm hungry."

"Way to ruin a mood Char."

"Sorry." Charlie said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Come on there is a picnic by the dragons with our names on it."

"Sounds wonderful." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. They walked hand in hand into the forest and into the dragon encampment. "Here we are, love."

Rebecca's eyes were wide as she looked on at the four dragons. "What is that one?" she pointed to the dragon all by itself in the corner.

"That is the Hungarian Horntail." Charlie said "Nasty bugger."

"Char, this is um, can we stay away from that one?" she blushed feeling like a child.

"Of course. We'll eat at my tent. It's secluded and we can put up a few charms."

"Charlie Weasley you have a one track mind!" Rebecca laughed.

"So?" Charlie smirked as they reached his tent.

"Oi Weasley!" a man from the camp kitchen called.

"Yeah Rich?" Charlie called.

"Dinner!"

"I'm eating with my girl tonight." he called back.

"When'd you get a girl?" another man said stumbling out of his tent.

"Had one in school Bash." Charlie smiled kissing Rebecca "Now then we are going to my tent to eat."

"And have a little roll in the featherbed eh?" another man said. The other trainers had a good laugh at this as well.

Rebecca glared at them "Gentleman we bid you all a good evening and hope that my father does not come down. I will have no challenge pulling the baby card."

"Baby card?" Rich asked.

"I'm the baby of the family." Rebecca said "And a Dumbledore."

"Which Dumbledore do you belong to?" Bash asked.

"Albus." Charlie said with a smile.

"Ah yes don't mess with those two." the other man said.

Charlie and Rebecca laughed reaching Charlies tent and pulled the flap closed sealing it and ready for a night without clothes.


	8. The First Task

Chapter 8: The First Task

Over the next month Charlie and Rebecca became as close as they had been in their Hogwarts days. Charlie would sneak up to the castle once everyone had gone to bed and sneak into Rebecca's quarters. The first night he had done it scared Rebecca. "Charlie!?"

"Shhh!" He hushed her placing a hand over her mouth "Do you want to wake the whole castle?"

Rebecca pushed his hand away "No, but good Merlin! Did you have to sneak up like that?!"

"Sorry B." Charlie laughed kissing her lightly and crawling into bed with her.

This had become a nightly ritual while Charlie was at Hogwarts. The night before the first task made Rebecca uneasy. "I'm scared Char." she said rolling over so she was looking into his blue eyes with her own.

"Of what?" Charlie asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Of this tournament something is going to happen I can feel it."

"It'll all be fine." he mumbled shutting his eyes again.

"People die in this tournament Char! What if that someone is Harry? That would kill my father."

Charlie sighed "I know, he has taken quite a liking to that kid."

"He loves him as if he were his own." Rebecca shook her head. "Promise me those dragons won't hurt those kids."

"They shouldn't."

"Promise me."

"I can't make that promise. Dragons are unpredictable creatures. We will do everything we can to make sure those kids are safe, but there's not much else we can do."

Rebecca looked at him and sighed "I guess I'll have to take that for now."

"Good, now can we please go to sleep. I'm tired."

"What if something happens to you?" she whispered.

"What?" Charlie opened his eyes to look at her.

"What if something happens to you? I couldn't handle that. I went almost four years without you. I can't do that again."

Charlie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck "B you are not going to loose me. I am not going anywhere. I love you Rebecca Anne Dumbledore."

Rebecca looked at him and smiled tears slowly cascading down her cheeks "And I love you Charles Septimus Weasley."

Charlie kissed her and pulled back wiping her tears away "What's wrong love?"

Rebecca shook her head "Nothing. I'm just happy that's all."

"Well I'm glad you're happy." Charlie chuckled closing his eyes keeping Rebecca tightly in his arms.

"Charlie?" Rebecca whispered kissing his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Charlie sighed.

"Charlie." she said again running her hand down his chest stopping at her boxers.

"Hmph?"

"Charlie." Rebecca smiled kissing his chest running her tongue along one of his scars causing him to moan. She knew that was his way of saying go on. She moved so she was laying on top of him.

"B, what are you doing?" Charlie asked opening his eyes slightly.

"Showing the man I love how much I love him." Rebecca smirked kissing his neck, and nibbling on his ear lobe.

"B I'm really tired and we both have to be up early for the first task." Charlie said keeping his eyes closed.

"Please Char?" Rebecca smiled grinding her hips against his. She got an instant response and her smile grew.

Charlie moaned "You are going to be the death of me."

"I hope not." Rebecca giggled kissing him passionately.

Charlie growled into her mouth flipping them over. He smirked looking down at her. "Now then I am tired and just want to hold you."

Rebecca pouted "You are no fun."

"I know and you have given me a woody. What am I supposed to do with that?"

Rebecca smirked "I could think of something." she said looking at him.

"And what might that be?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"A good shag." she said moving her hand to his boxer shorts slowly rubbing him from the outside of the material.

Charlie moaned "B, I'm t…..oh Merlin that feels good." he kissed her lightly.

She smiled against his lips "Come on Charlie. No foreplay just a good shag. Please Char, it's been three weeks." she continued her ministrations

Charlie sighed "Look I know it's been a long time, but I'm tired."

"What are you going to do about this?" she asked looking at him chin on his chest.

"If you want to take care of it I won't mind." Charlie smiled looking down at her.

"Alright, but you are showering with me in the morning." Rebecca said looking at him.

Charlie nodded wrapping her in his arms "Fine, I love taking showers with you." he kissed her neck. Rebecca giggled sliding down his chest kissing her way down dipping her tongue into his belly button. Charlie moaned when she did that. She continued her way down before dipping inside his boxers freeing him. Charlie moaned again happy the material was no longer confining him. Rebecca quickly covered her mouth over his hard member. "B!" he moaned.

Rebecca moaned against his member. Releasing him she looked up at him "Charlie, I'm so wet right now."

"B, don't say things like that!" Charlie moaned.

"But it's true." she said before roughly taking him back in her mouth.

Charlie cried out for a moment "Careful Rebecca." after a few more minutes he came hard in her mouth.

"Mmm Charlie that was amazing." she said cleaning both of them off.

"And what about you?" Charlie asked pulling her up to him brushing her hair from her face.

"I'll be ok." she said kissing his cheek.

"Alright, goodnight."

Rebecca smiled "Goodnight Charlie. I love you."

"Love you too." he mumbled before he began to snore.

"Oh Charlie." she giggled grabbing her wand and placing a silencing charm on him. Rebecca woke up when the sun peeked through the window and groaned. "Charlie?" she rolled over and noticed that the bed was empty. "Charlie?" she called out. No one answered. Getting out of bed she walked over and grabbed her dressing gown.

Charlie walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel his hair damp. He turned and looked at Rebecca "Morning sleepy head." he smiled.

Rebecca tapped her foot "Have a nice shower?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah." he looked at her expression "Did I miss something?"

"Yes you promised to shower with me this morning."

"Yes, I did, but that was before I knew you were going to sleep the day away." Charlie said looking at her with a bright smile.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked walking to the clock "2:30?! The first task is in thirty minutes!"

"Yes, now do you see why we can't shower together?"

"Yes, and now you owe me a shag and a shower!" Rebecca said looking at him.

"Oh but B, it's never just a shag with you. Oh no it's a wonderful new experience every time. Full of passion," he kissed her deeply "desire," he suckled on her neck causing her to moan "and love." he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You sure know how to weasel your way out of trouble Charlie Weasley." Rebecca sighed looking at him.

"Yes, yes I do. Now get going." He laughed pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Alright, alright." she giggled walking into the bathroom and quickly getting into the shower.

A knock on the door made Charlie jump "Becca?" her fathers voice sounded from the other side of the door. Charlie looked around and dove under the bed just as Dumbledore opened the door. "Becca?" he looked around and heard the shower running. Chuckling he walked to the door and knocked.

"Charlie I'm in the shower, you're the one that overslept now let me shower in peace!" Rebecca called over the water.

Charlie groaned silently and wanted to hit his head against something. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head "Rebecca it's your father."

"Shit." was all that could be heard on the other side of the door. "Something you needed dad?"

"No, just came to make sure you were ok. You missed breakfast and lunch. I'll make sure you have food at the tent. The healers need to be in the tent in twenty minutes." he called through the door.

"Ok, dad."

Dumbledore turned from the door "Mr. Weasley the trainers need to be there at the same time."

Charlie stuck his head out from under the bed "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head as he left the room. Rebecca stuck her head out and sighed. She walked out towel wrapped securely around her body. "I hate when he does that."

Charlie smiled as he crawled out from under the bed "Remember before we broke up just before your seventeenth birthday?"

"The time you apparated into my room?" Charlie nodded "How could I forget!" she laughed "I had to pretend I had stubbed my toe and was jumping up and down in fake pain!"

"I hid under the bed just like I did now." Charlie moved closer to her standing directly in front of her.

"Dad still caught you." Rebecca smiled sliding her arms around his neck.

"Yes, your dad knew I was there and even applauded you for your outstanding performance." Charlie chuckled his hands finding her waist bringing her closer.

"Yeah they were great performances weren't they?" Rebecca smiled snuggling into his chest.

"B, we have to get going." Charlie groaned.

"Don't wanna." Rebecca groaned.

"Come on." Charlie laughed pulling her towards the door.

Rebecca moaned a little as he pulled her "Must we?"

"Yes love we must."

"You suck."

Charlie laughed "I thought that's what you did last night." he whispered in her ear.

Rebecca blushed and smacked his chest "CHARLIE!"

Charlie laughed and led her out onto the grounds where they separated "I'll see you after." he kissed her quickly before running out to the dragons.

Rebecca sighed walking over to the healer tent "I'm here." she said walking over to Poppy.

"Glad to see you finally got up." she smiled.

"Yes, well you know." Rebecca smiled shrugging.

"The kids will be coming in with who knows what so we all need to be on our toes." a healer said.

Rebecca sighed putting her hair up "Be careful Harry." she silently said in her head. The task began and she watched as the three other champions fought against the dragons. One by one they entered the medical tent. Rebecca walked over to the Beaubaxton champion "Here let me take a look." she said softly.

Fleur looked at her and nodded "Merci."

Rebecca smiled "You're welcome. I think this is an awful thing to put you lot through."

"But et iz for ze good of our school non?" Fleur asked "We are all proud to be part of zis."

Rebecca let a breath through her nose and shook her head "You are much braver than me then. I would not be able to do what you do."

Someone screamed from in the stands. "SHIT!" Charlie yelled running over to the medical tent. "B!"

Rebecca turned "Charlie what's wrong?"

"It's Harry, he was fighting the Horntail and it broke free of the chains. Get a bed ready we're going after it. He'll be lucky to come out of this alive." Charlie said before running from the tent.

"He iz your boyfriend?" Fleur asked.

"Something like that." Rebecca said.

"He iz quite andsome'."

"He is isn't he?" Rebecca giggled moving over to the next champion. "Cedric Diggory, I thought I knew that name." she looked fondly upon the boy.

"Hello Rebecca." he said.

"How's your arm?" she pointed to the burn.

"Hurts, but nothing I can't manage."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"B!" Charlie called helping Harry into the tent.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Rebecca ran over "Harry? Harry?" she looked at the young boy "What is your full name?" she asked.

"Harry James Potter." Harry coughed.

"Good, you rest mister." she said placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled softly.

"Good boy." she turned to Charlie "You outside, now."

Charlie sighed, he knew what was coming "B listen...." he started once they were outside.

Rebecca put up a hand "No, you listen Charlie Weasley I love you, but I don't know how to handle all this. You deal with these dangerous creatures everyday. Harry could have died!! He is not family and I was so scared. You, you are my life, you are my other half. If anything happened to you..." she couldn't finish.

"Nothing is going to happen." he promised kissing her softly "I promise."

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter 8!! Yay! Chapter 9 is in the works and should be up within the next week or so.

Have a wonderful and Happy Christmas!


	9. Parting is SuchParting Sucks

After the first task Charlie stuck closer to Rebecca than he had before. Things were getting crazier and crazier. One night before Charlie had to return to Romania, Rebecca brought up something that she had been thinking about for months "I'm telling you Char there's something wrong with him."

"Who?" Charlie asked putting his book down.

"Moody. He's just not the same person who used to come over to the house."

"B, you are overreacting. The man is just getting on in age. Nothing to be fearful of."

"He's only a few years older than my mother." she pointed out.

"Yes and she's not getting any younger." Charlie said. Grabbing her pillow Rebecca hit him "Ouch."

"Prat." Rebecca smiled.

"And proud of it." he laughed.

"Shut up." Rebecca giggled.

"Maybe I don't want to." Charlie smiled "Maybe I want to shag my beautiful girlfriend for hours."

"Charlie your disgusting." Rebecca said looking at him, but she bit her lip looking at him "But I do like the way you think."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes. And I'm sure when your girlfriend gets here she will shag you senseless." She laughed smirking at him.

"You are a tease."

"And proud of it." Rebecca yawned laying back into the pillows sighing in content.

Charlie stayed silent for a moment and then hovered above her "Are we going to shag?"

"Charlie!" Rebecca smacked him.

Charlie laughed "What?! It's a valid question."

"No it's not!" Rebecca groaned pushing him over and off the bed where he landed with a thud.

"Hey!" he moaned in pain on the floor.

"Charlie I'm not that strong. There is no way I injured you."

"Yes, but landing on these bloody heels did."

Rebecca shot off the bed and to his side to see her spiked heel slightly penetrating his skin "Oh Char!"

"I'm fine." He assured her pulling the heel from his side "Why the bloody hell do you have those things anyways?"

"To make myself look tall silly." she giggled kissing him lightly. The two broke apart and looked in each others eyes both dancing with love and a hint of lust.

"Instead of a stupid shag can I just hold you?" Charlie asked looking at her.

Rebecca smiled "Nothing would make me happier Charlie."

Getting up the two got back onto the bed and under the covers. Charlie wrapped his arms around her protectively "I love you B. Always remember that."

"I love you too Charlie. Nothing will ever change my feelings for you."

Charlie smiled satisfied with what she said. Closing his eyes he drew lazy circles with his thumbs on her stomach causing goose-pimples to appear on her skin. However, Rebecca said nothing just loving the feeling of being in his arms for the last time in what would seem like forever. The night was over way to soon. Charlie stood at the castle gates holding her, his head burried in her newly restored blonde waves "I'll owl I promise."

"The moment you get there?"

"The very second we land." He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Jerk." she smacked his arm.

"Yet you love me."

"I often wonder why."

"You wound me B, deep and well just deep." Charlie laughed.

"Whatever." Rebecca snuggled into his chest.

"Hey no tears blondie."

"Don't call me blondie." her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"What?"

Looking up Rebecca looked into his eyes "Don't call me blondie."

"But you are one."

"What-ever."she said slowly.

"Weasley let's go!" his team leader called.

"Guess I have to go."

"Guess so."

"Love you."

"Love you more." Rebecca smiled kissing him deeply.

Charlie kissed her back slipping something into her jacket pocket "See you soon B."

Rebecca smiled and watched as the Dragon's and their trainers took to the skies. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small velvet box and a card. Opening the card she couldn't help but let out a slight watery laugh. When the tears had come she couldn't be sure, but they were here. The card read:

_Dear B,  
Now don't freak out ok? This box does not contain what you think it contains. Once you open it please continue reading. _

Opening the box slowly she gasped looking at the beautiful sapphire and ruby ring. Taking it out she examined it more closely. Remembering she was supposed to continue reading she placed the ring back in the box and read the letter.

_By now you are wondering what this ring is. Well it's a promise ring. It's a promise that someday I will pop the question and we will have a million kids. Ok---maybe not a million.  
But pretty damn close. I mean I am a Weasley. Why the stones I chose? Well the sapphire reminds me of your eyes and the rubies are red for my hair. And before you send me a  
howler about the cost it was not that expensive. Pretty cheap actually. Your brother actually helped me pick it out. Back when we were at Hogwarts. Yeah I've been holding onto that thing for five years. Anyways my love, I must end this sappy letter now. I promise to write soon. NOT THE MOMENT WE LAND YOU DERANGED WOMAN! I'm just kidding._

_Love always and forever. The keeper of your heart,_

_Charlie_

Rebecca folded the letter crying softly, happy tears of course, opening the box again she slipped Charlies ring on her finger smiling.

A/N: TA-DA! Holy moly this chapter took forever to write! But here it is and it's extremely sappy!! Haha Happy Belated Valentines Day! I'm only like 9 days late XP!!  
Think the next chapter should not give me such fits. Love to all who review! TTFN!


	10. The Second Task

Rebecca sat at the next task twirling her ring around her finger "That's a new addition." Poppy said pointing to the ring.

"Charlie gave it to me before he left."

"It's quite beautiful."

"It is." she sighed before looking at her godmother "So what are we on the look out for today?"

Poppy chuckled before answering "Hypothermia."

"Excuse me?!"

"The kids are going beneath the Black Lake to retrieve a person who is most dear to them. The champions and their persons might get hypothermia."

"Dad is getting cookier by the minute."

"It's perfectly safe, they'll only be down there an hour."

"That's a long time Aunt Poppy."

"True, but if they use the right spells they should be just fine. We have other healer's here this time just in case."

"Good to know." Rebecca said before exiting the medical area. Walking over to where the judges sat she looked at her father with a ahard look that could very easily rival her mother's.

"Becca, wonderful of you to join us."

"He'll be safe right?"

"What?" Albus looked at her confused.

"Harry, he'll be safe right?" The other judges looked at her oddly and she just shrugged "I attend none of the schools and am not employed by any so I can have a favorite champion. I always root for the underdog and right now it happens to be a fourteen year old boy who is the son of my sister's best friend. So give me those looks again and I will hex you."

"Rebecca!" Minerva gasped looking at her.

"What?" she looked at her mother "I'm tired of people acting like it's so wrong that I'm rooting for Harry. Do you think any of us want him out there? Do you think we want him killed? Those dumb Slytherins are awful making those badges. Someone put his name in the goblet of fire and now he is having to pay for it. So you'll excuse me for not rooting for a seventeen year old." Not waiting for anyone to answer her she left the area and went down to join the rest of the students. Standing next to Fred and George she sighed.

"Rough day?" Fred asked.

"It's only just begun."

"You could always place a bet." George smiled showing her the box.

"I am not betting on any of the champions." Rebecca said then looked at them "How's Harry's stats doing?"

"10-1 say he'll drown." Fred said.

"WHAT?!"

"The kids fourteen and has no knowledge of how to defend himself." George said with a shrug.

Lifting her hands behind both their heads she smacked the back of them "OW!" they said together.

"That's what you two get." she practically growled "Where's Ron?"

"Dunno he got called to Professor Dumbledore's office." Ginny said walking over.

Rebecca turned and looked at Ginny "What?"

"Yes, Ron and Hermione were called to Dumbledore's office shortly before the task started."

Rebecca turned her attention back to the Black Lake watching as the four champions dove into the dark murky water "Oh Merlin help us."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Ron and Hermione are two of the things that need to be saved."

"What?!" the three Weasley siblings said together.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss, n hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour - the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back." she recited then her blue eyes grew large "Oh gosh they've gone to the mermaids!"

"What?!" the three exclaimed again.

"Each champion has to recover something important to them."

"Both Ron and Hermione went." Ginny said.

"My guess is Ron is what Harry is saving." Rebecca told her.

"And Hermione?" the twins asked.

"I don't know."

"Victor Krum." Ginny said suddenly.

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Victor Krum he took Hermione to the Yule Ball, they've been spending a lot of time together since then."

"That's odd." Rebecca giggled.

"Not really, Hermione says he is more of a physical being."

"Yuck." the twins said making gagging gestures.

"Oh shut up you two it's not like that. They just don't talk, he watches her study."

"Then why the physical part?" Fred asked.

"He likes to hold her hand you ninny." Ginny said smacking his arm.

"Look!" someone shouted.

Turning the three saw Fleur Delacour come up looking rather shaken and beaten up pretty badly "And that's my cue." Rebecca said taking off across the grounds over to Fleur "What happened?" she asked the girl.

"Ze grindylows." Fleur said shivering.

"They attacked you?" Rebecca asked.

"Oui, zey came out of nowhere."

"They have a tendency of doing that." she said taking her wand muttering a few healing charms "Now then let's get you some blankets and something warm to drink."

"Merci." Fleur said just as Madame Maxine came over to begin fussing.

The next couple to come up was Krum and Hermione. Rebecca sighed looking at the two walking over she handed both of them blankets "Put these around yourselves and head to the healers tent please." she winked at Hermione who blushed. Next came Cedric and Cho Chang. Rebecca did the same thing with them. "Come on Harry." she whispered looking at the lake and then at the clock. An hour was just about up.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know."

The clock struck and hour and everyone hung their heads. Rebecca looked over at her father and for the first time in her life she saw her father looked pale. "Come on Harry." she whispered closing her eyes.

"There!" someone shouted farther down the grass.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted running over to her friend.

"Gabriella!" Fluer shouted at the same time.

"You're alright!" Hermione hugged Harry draping her blanket over him.

"Ow Hermione." Harry winced.

"Harry James Potter what the hell took so long?!" Rebecca asked walking over.

"Sorry Rebecca." Harry smiled slightly.

"I think you preformed admirably Harry, but the judges.."

Harry cut Hermione off "I came in last."

"No Fleur came back almost immediately she was attacked by the grindylows."

"Really?" Harry asked shivering.

"Yes really. Now come on lets get you checked out and warm." Rebecca instructed.

When all the champions had been looked at, checked, and given a clean bill of health the judges announced the winners. Harry came in first, Cedric second, Krum third and Fleur last. Harry only got first because the head of the mermaids came and talked to her father explaining that Harry had arrived first and wouldn't leave until everyone had been helped. He had taken the song seriously and had acted with nobility and honor. After the task Rebecca walked to her room and crashed on her bed dreading what the next task would bring.

* * *

A/N: Hello all!  
Sorry for my absence during these last few months. I am happy to say that this chapter of Rebecca is complete and the next chapter is almost finished. Forever's next chapter is just about finished to and I'm hoping to have it up tonight. Thanks to all who review YOU ROCK!


	11. Just Another Chapter

A/N: So I've been playing with different concepts in my mind of where this story should go and well I don't like any of them. I'm not feeling the whole day after day thing so we're going to jump ahead. It's been a year and if you've read the books you know that old Voldy is back and the wizarding world thinks Dumbledore is a wacko along with Harry and anyone who agrees with them. Rebecca decided to stay in England and work at St. Mungo's. The hospital is staying neutral and she is not discriminated against. She is also apart of the Order of the Phoenix and is staying with Sirius, Remus and the Weasley's. Charlie is still in Romania and constantly missing Rebecca constantly. So here we go the next chapter in Rebecca.

* * *

The morning Harry was to arrive at Grimmauld Place was a hectic one. Mrs. Weasley was running around, quietly, trying to make the place presentable. Sirius told her it was a pointless task since the house had not been lived in for quite some time. Chloe rolled her eyes at her father and told him that the place could use a bit of a tidying and if he wouldn't let her help then he was going to have to deal with Professor McGonagall and that finally did it. Sirius gave in and let the women spruce the house up. Unfortunately a lot of it had been magically mounted and permanent-sticking charms put on them. The worst was a portrait of Sirius' mother. She was constantly criticizing and attacking Sirius with verbal slander. A few hours later Rebecca had enough of her "Listen here you old hag! Sirius has done nothing to make you unhappy. He married a pureblood, he sired a child with his wife, he moved back home and now he is looking to put an end to the darkest wizard of all time. So shut your trap!" waving her wand she shut the curtains of the painting and sealed them.

"Well done Becca, but I'm afraid you may have just pissed her off even more." Sirius smirked. "Good job."

"Thank you Sirius."

"Hey cuz where do you want these?" Tonks asked coming out with an armful of books.

"Burn them for all I care." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Now Black you know burning books with magical abilities is against the law. Or do you get a thrill out of breaking the law?" Severus asked.

"Well Snivelly you know I only like doing things that I can rub your greasy nose in. say there's an idea, why don't we use the grease from your hair and face to light everything on fire."

Rebecca knowing that a fight was coming stepped between the two "Alright you two that's enough. We have too much to do for you to get into it right now. Dora just put the books in that box and we'll get rid of them later."

"Sounds good Beck." Tonks smiled setting the books down.

"Alright how are we luring the muggles out again?" Kingsley asked.

"I sent them a letter saying they had won the best lawn." Tonks said rolling her eyes "Dad says muggles eat that stuff up, especially stuffed shirt types and from what I've heard these muggles are just that type."

"Who's going to get him?" Rebecca asked.

"Me, Remus, King, Moody, and a few other order members who jumped at the chance to protect Harry." Tonks said once again rolling her eyes.

"Well he is the boy who lived." Rebecca laughed.

"Oh he hates that title." Hermione said shaking her head.

"And he's going to be right pissed that we haven't answered his letters." Ron said.

"Let me worry about that." Sirius told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's my godson. It's my duty to inform him."

"Now wait just a minute Sirius, he does not need to know everything. He's just a boy!" Molly said outraged.

"Alright kiddies let's let mummy and daddy fight privately." Rebecca said shooing the group out.

"Why do they act like that?" Ginny asked.

"Because your mother has in unofficial terms adopted Harry as one of her own, but legally Sirius is his guardian." Remus told them.

"I think that if Harry wants to know these things then he should know them. They have to deal with his life." Rebecca fumed.

"Dumbledore thinks we should keep these things quiet." Kinsley reminded her.

"My father doesn't always know what's best. He is a great wizard and a wonderful father, but sometimes he tends to keep people in the dark. You know this will only cause poor Harry to feel like we don't care about him."

"I think that Sirius shouldn't tell Harry anything." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione are you mad? We've wanted to talk to Harry all summer." Ron exclaimed outraged.

"SHHH!" the adults all said together.

"Ron you are going to wake that blasted woman up again." Tonks whispered harshly.

"Anyone here?" someone called from the front door.

"FILTH! SCUM! FRIEND TO MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" Mrs. Black's portrait screamed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Rebecca exclaimed running over to the portrait wand drawn "Do we need to go through this again?"

"Put your wand away girl."

"I won't. Now you shut up or I'll start burning holes in your precious picture."

"You wouldn't." Mrs. Black narrowed her eyes.

"Try me." Rebecca said stepping near the painting.

Mrs. Black huffed and walked from her frame. "Rebecca I think I'll keep you around." Sirius smiled proudly.

"She's harmless Sirius." Rebecca smiled.

"Bill what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at her eldest.

"Dumbledore sent me a letter. Hey Blondie." Bill smiled at Rebecca.

"Hi Bill." Rebecca smiled walking back into the study.

"Everything ok Rebecca?" Bill asked walking in shortly after her.

Rebecca turned and nodded "Yeah everything is fine."

"Have you heard from Charlie?"

"No, not in a few days. I'm just hoping he's ok. I can't get through on the floo, and my letters keep coming back."

"Wow sounds like your boyfriend is a jerk. I'd dump him." a voice from the study door.

Rebecca turned and rolled her eyes looking at Fred "Shut up Fred."

"Fred don't you have chores to do?" Bill asked raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"More than likely."

"Then go do them." Bill said pointing.

"Fine. You know I am seventeen now."

"Yes and I'm still older and can kick your arse. Go."

Fred laughed walking from the room "You realize you are in for a big headache right?"

"Yes, I kind of figured. Don't care though." Bill laughed "Now come on Blondie your father will be here any moment to tell us all about Harry and how to keep him safe."

During the meeting Rebecca couldn't keep focused all she wanted to do was talk to Charlie and be in his arms. She tapped aimlessly on the table and sighed loudly "Am I boring you Rebecca?" her fathers voice broke through her trance.

"Huh?" Rebecca snapped out of it looking at her fathers bemused face "Sorry guess I kind of spaced out there for a second."

"A second you've been staring off into space for the last hour." Tonks said leaning over.

"Shut it Dora." Rebecca poked her side.

"Ouch. Watch it."

"Morph faster."

"I'm not sixteen anymore." Tonks whispered harshly.

"Girls." Minerva gave them both a stern motherly look.

"Sorry mum." Rebecca stifled a giggle.

"I believe that the Dursley's are getting ready to leave. You should get ready." Albus looked at Tonks, Kingsley, Mad Eye, Remus, and the rest of the team that was going.

"Be back soon." Tonks smiled.

"Whatever." Rebecca smiled. The meeting continued and she tried very hard to pay attention. Sighing she couldn't wait to see Charlie again.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I am done with this story and ready to write the sequel grrr. So I think I have found the solution. Next chapter will be the last and will hopefully be very long and have great detail so no one feels lost. I know this story jumped ahead quite a bit and for that I am sorry. It's so hard when you just aren't feeling a story anymore.


	12. The Funeral

A/N: Ok so I know in the last chapter I said this would be the last chapter, but well I lied. I suddenly have my muse back and she's been on a roll! So I'm thinking there will be another two chapters at least to this story! Forever should be updated soon as well :) Thanks to all my wonderful readers who have stuck with this story :)

* * *

If someone were to ask me what my life would be like in ten years as a seventh year, I would have told them perfect. Now I know better. The Dark Lord's fall in 1981 left the Wizarding World rejoicing and when he came back it sent the world into a spiral. Now the end is near and the ultimate battle of good and evil will commence. I stand in my room looking at myself in the mirror, dressed in black my fathers eyes staring back at me. I closed them once more letting the tears fall so freely over my cheek. I felt I hadn't stopped crying since I had received the news. It was all so fast, first Ryan and his children were hunted down, then Bernadette, then Renee. Kayley threw herself beyond the veil after Sirius fell through leaving Chloe an orphan and sent off to America to live with some distant relatives of mum's. My family now consisted of me and mum. Dad was gone, my wonderful father was now a memory, a portrait hanging in the headmasters office. A year and a half ago my father was fighting to get the world to know the Dark Lord had returned. Fudge was so thickheaded not listening to him. Harry and his friends risked their necks trying to save Sirius, who they believed to be at the ministry. Sirius was sent beyond the veil and is now trapped forever. My stupid sister, I couldn't stop her though. She dove after him. Then the next year was my father constantly leaving the school searching for who knows what. Then there was the battle. Bill was injured by Fenir Greyback and my father was killed by Professor Snape. Never liked him as it was and now my father's death was on his conscious.

"Ready B?" Charlie's voice broke through Rebecca's thoughts.

Turning she nodded and followed him out "Stay by my side." she begged.

"Till the very end. You can't get rid of me, remember for better or worse." Charlie touched the small gold band on her left hand.

"No one knows Charlie. This is Bill's time, we eloped and if your mother finds out she'll kill us both and right now I don't have the mental energy to think about it!" Rebecca cried. Her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed against her husband.

"Shhh….it's ok B, come on it's almost time."

"My father is gone." Rebecca murmured "And your brother was attacked by a werewolf, and Dora and Lupin are engaged and my mother is barely speaking to any of us."

"Is your uncle going to be there?" Charlie asked.

"He's supposed to be."

"Maybe he can be your mother's rock."

"No, I will be my mothers rock." Rebecca snapped "Uncle Abeforth was only around for Christmas once, and the rest of the time I only saw him when I went to the Hogs Head."

Charlie sighed "I know love. We better get going."

Rebecca nodded taking her wedding band off and setting it safely in the drawer of her vanity. Turning she saw Charlie's brow furrowed "You don't wear yours." Rebecca answered in a huff walking from the room and apparating from the loft to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Hello Miss Dumbledore." the auror at the gate sadly smiled at her as he opened the gates for her. "I'm so very sorry about your father. He was a great man."

Rebecca nodded "Thank you." she said walking past following the hoard of people processing to the spot where her father was to be laid. Rebecca continued up to the castle, however, knowing her mother would be there. Walking through the students she heard several of them whispering and saw a few point. It took every ounce of self control she had not to lash out at them. Walking to the headmasters stairwell she looked at the gargoyles "May I go up?"

"Of course." they sprang to life moving aside for her.

Rebecca walked up the spiral staircase and pushed the door open "Mum?" a sniff from the corner was her answer. "Oh mum." she walked around the desk and found her mother sitting in the chair staring at her father's portrait "Mum it's time." Rebecca said taking her mother's hand.

"Alright." Minerva stood up and walked from the room. Rebecca made to follow when someone stopped her.

"Becca." her father's portrait said.

"Yes?" Rebecca turned looking at it.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll look after your mother. She'll need you now more then ever."

Rebecca nodded "I promise." she said walking out of the office and down the stairs. She walked out of the castle and stood alongside her mother.

"Minerva, Rebecca." A gruff voice sounded from her mother's side.

"Hello Abeforth." Minerva said looking at her brother-in-law.

"Hello Uncle Abe." Rebecca said looking at her uncle.

The minister walked back and looked at the three "If you would take your seats now we're about to begin."

"Of course." Minerva walked up front holding Abeforth's hand. Rebecca had her head on her mother's shoulder as they walked up and stood in front of the chair. Charlie sat behind her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Rebecca watched as Hagrid carried her father's body to the large white tomb in front of them. It was the perfect place for her father to be laid to rest. It overlooked the lake, one of his favorite spots on the castle grounds. Sitting silently she leaned against her mother crying listening to the minister talk about how wonderful her father was. The minister also said a few words, and so many other people. When the service was over Rebecca stood next to her mother and uncle letting people offer their condolences, hugs, and words of encouragement. By the end of the day Rebecca was exhausted. "Rebecca why don't you stay at the castle tonight?" her mother suggested as everything quieted down "The students return home tomorrow and, uh,"

"And you don't want to be alone." Rebecca finished for her.

Minerva looked at her daughter and nodded "Yes."

Rebecca walked over and hugged her mother "Ok, I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie walked over to the pair "B if you're ready I'd be more than happy to escort you back to your flat."

Rebecca released her mother and looked at him "I'm actually going to stay here tonight."

Charlie looked at her for a moment "Oh alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." he kissed her softly smiling.

"Alright." Rebecca smiled.

Charlie winked at her walking from the hall. Minerva turned and looked at her daughter "Is there something I don't know about?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes "Of course not mum."

Minerva thought there was more, but said nothing. That night Rebecca lay in her bed in the small flat inside the headmasters office staring at the ceiling. The whizzing quidditch match painted above her keeping her interest. Rebecca remembered her summer's spent in the castle running around, family quiddich matches, and best of all summer swims in the lake with the mermaids. Sighing she rolled over and closed her eyes falling fast asleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Minerva said softly sitting on her daughters bed.

Rebecca cracked an eye open and sighed stretching "Good morning mum."

"More like good afternoon. The students have all gone home for the summer." Minerva laughed ever so softly brushing her daughters blonde hair from her face "I'm very glad you changed your hair color back."

Rebecca smiled through her sleepy state "Me too, it was better. Besides dark hair really didn't suit me. Charlie likes me better as a blond."

"Speaking of young Mister Weasley, how is everything going with you two?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes "You're not going to go all overprotective mother on me now are you?"

Minerva laughed "No of course not. I was simply wondering."

Rebecca sighed "Everything is just fine between us. More than fine really."

"Oh?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

Rebecca smiled "Yes, it's rather perfect actually."

Minerva smiled "Do I hear wedding bells in your future?"

Rebecca sat up in bed and looked at her "Ah, possibly. I don't know."

"Possibly you don't know?" Minerva asked.

"Exactly what I said. I don't know. With everything going on right now, and Bill's getting married. So Charlie and I will just have to stay somewhat platonic for right now."

"Your father always said that love was,"

"Was worth fighting for and without love we are vulnerable and weak. I know mum, he told us that all the time. I just think that this is Bill and Fleur's turn. Charlie and I will get our chance." Rebecca said looking at her quilt.

"What's wrong Becca?"

"I keep expecting him to walk in through that door with a cup of tea and a plate of sweets." Rebecca said looking at the door with a Weird Sisters poster spell-o-taped to it.

"I know, giving the end of term speech this morning was hard. I've never done it, your father always just knew what to say."

"He always was funny that way."

"When are you heading back to your flat?"

"Soon. I have to get packed. I'm staying at the Burrow for the summer, to help with all the wedding preparations." Rebecca looked at her mother for a brief second before looking back down at the quilt.

"That's very kind of you. I want you to promise me you'll check in every now and then." Minerva said taking her daughters hand.

Rebecca looked up "Of course mum."

"You better get dressed, I'll have lunch brought up to you."

"That's alright, I think I'll grab a bite at Uncle Abe's before I head out." Rebecca said pushing the covers back and walking to her wardrobe.

"You two are talking again?" Minerva asked.

"We talked for a bit yesterday and I felt rather bad that we haven't kept in contact. Even when I was attending school during Hogsmeade trips I avoided his bar like the plague. I just don't want to lose anymore family." Rebecca said picking out a summer dress "What do you think?" she held the dress up.

"I understand completely and I think we should make amends with Abeforth." Minerva said. She looked at the dress and nodded "I like it."

"Great, then I am going to shower, change, do my hair, and then head out." Rebecca smiled kissing her mothers cheek and heading into her bathroom. Shutting the door behind her she figured this day could only get better before it might just possibly take a turn for the worse.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Hate it? Loved it? Leave me your feedback! :)


	13. Christmas

Seven months had passed since Dumbledore was buried, five months since Bill and Fluer's reception had been attacked, three months since Charlie and Rebecca had found out she was pregnant, and a week since Rebecca had been to see her mother in secret. Rebecca hated meeting her mother like that. She hated having to hide from the world. They stayed in Romania safe on the reservation. There was something about fire breathing dragons that kept the death eaters at bay. All the trainers brought their families there, but not the Weasley's. Arthur said for them to run would be dangerous for Ginny at school, and for the rest of the family. Even though Percy was no longer coming around it could be dangerous for him as well. For Christmas, however, Charlie and Rebecca snuck back into the country and to Muriel's for a big family Christmas. They had come early to help decorate and to see a healer friend of Charlie's to check on the baby. It was then that they had told everyone of their marriage, but not of Rebecca's pregnancy. Molly had been less than thrilled about the elopement and made the two swear that once the war was over that they would get married for real. Rebecca and Charlie agreed almost immediately.

Christmas Eve was finally upon the family and Rebecca found herself sitting on the couch watching everyone laugh and talk as they put ornaments on the large Christmas tree, drank firewhiskey, and spiked eggnog. She smiled at the scene loving that even though there was a war going on people could still be merry at this time of year. Her favorite time of year really.

"Rebecca dear, you look a bit peaky." Molly told her sitting next to her.

Rebecca looked at her mother-in-law "I'm fine Molly. Honest." she smiled.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Mum, she said she's fine." Ginny said sitting on the other side of Rebecca.

"Alright, I think I'll go check on dinner." Molly said getting up.

Rebecca turned towards Ginny "Thanks Gin.

"Hey no problem. I know how overbearing she can be." Ginny smiled.

Rebecca laughed softly and looked at her "Have you told anyone?"

Ginny shook her head "No, your secret is safe with me." she smiled placing a small hand on Rebecca's swollen stomach.

Rebecca covered Ginny's hand with her own and smiled "Thank you Ginny, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Ginny nodded "Mum has suspicions, but that doesn't mean anything. She won't say anything until you say something."

"Yes, well I won't be able to keep it secret for much longer will I? I mean look at me?" she sighed rubbing her five-month-swollen-belly through her thick dress.

"You are glowing." Ginny assured her.

"I feel awful." Rebecca groaned "I have been sick every day for the past month."

"Crisps are good, and Gilly water." Tonks whispered coming up behind her.

Rebecca turned around "Dora? Dora!" she exclaimed jumping up off the couch and hugging her friend close "Oh I've missed you so!"

Tonks smiled hugging her friend "Oh Becky I can't tell you how much I've missed you. You honestly have no idea."

Rebecca looked around "Where's Remus?" Tonks looked at the floor "Dora?"

"Remus has left me." Tonks said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Rebecca breathed looking at her friend.

"He's left me Becky. He um couldn't deal with it all." Tonks sniffled.

Rebecca gathered her friend in another hug sitting down with her "Shhh it's alright Dora. He's a fool, an absolute fool. He will coming crawling back you just wait."

"And then what?" Tonks whispered.

"You take him back." Ginny told her.

"What?" Rebecca and Tonks asked looking at her.

"You take him back." Ginny repeated "He's going to feel horrible and if he comes back then that means he wants to be a father."

Rebecca looked at Ginny and smiled "She's right Dora. If Remus does come back then he wants to be married and have this baby."

"Everything ok?" Charlie asked walking over.

"Everything is perfect." Rebecca smiled.

"Good. How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"A little queasy actually. Do me a favor love and get me some Gilly Water?"

"Of course, Nymph you want anything?" Charlie asked.

"For you to stop calling me Nymph?" Tonks smiled.

"You got it." Charlie winked walking away.

"You sure did land a good one Becky." Tonks sighed.

Rebecca smiled "Yeah I did get lucky didn't I?"

"No, Charlie got lucky." Ginny corrected.

Rebecca smiled at her "Yeah I guess he did."

"Hey blondie!" Fred called over at her.

Rebecca turned "Hey Freddie." Rebecca laughed.

"Freddie?" George laughed.

"Yes Georgie." Rebecca looked at George smiling.

"Pregnancy has made you loony." George rolled his eyes.

"Who's pregnant?" Molly asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Charles' wife is." Muriel answered.

The family all looked at her "What?" Molly asked breaking the silence.

"His wife. The Dumbledore girl. He's gone and knocked her up. Secrets are not good in a family Molly. Your son has been keeping this from you for far to long."

Charlie looked at the ceiling finding it more interesting than the conversation. Rebecca sighed looking at Molly "We wanted to tell you, but with everything going on we though it best to keep it quiet."

Molly ignored her and simply stared at her son "You are pregnant and didn't tell any of us?"

"That's not entirely true." George said looking at her.

"You knew?" Molly exploded.

"We kind of figured it out." Fred told her.

"Rebecca sent me an owl after she and Charlie found out." Ginny said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Molly asked rather hurt.

"Mum we didn't know where to send it." Charlie sighed "Hogwarts was easy, as was Fred and George."

Molly looked at Charlie "Here would have been just fine!"

"Molly." Arthur warned.

Molly sighed "Yes, yes alright. I just wish we would have known. How far along are you?"

"Five months. We just went to the healer a few weeks ago, they are pretty hard to come by in Romania."

"What about St. Roma's?" Arthur asked.

"The death eaters burned it." Rebecca told him.

"What?" the family asked.

"We were headed there when we saw the flames. We apparated back to the reserve and haven't left since." Rebecca sighed.

"You poor dear." Molly opened her arms to her.

Rebecca smiled slightly getting up and hugging Molly before feeling a big kick "Oh God save the Queen!" she cursed under her breath wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine Charlie." Rebecca pushed him away slightly "Air is all I need right now."

"That was a very hard kick." Molly laughed softly.

"He likes to do that." Rebecca said breathing in and out slowly.

"He?" six different voices asked at once.

Rebecca giggled "Yes he. I found out a few days ago, the healer was a bit of a blabbermouth and even though I asked not to be told she told me."

"A boy? I'm going to have a son?" Charlie beamed hugging her tightly.

"Charlie Weasley you have exactly two seconds to release me or face the wrath of my churning stomach." Rebecca groaned.

"Right sorry." Charlie let go quickly.

Rebecca sighed taking small breaths again "This child is going to be the death of me." everyone grew quiet looking at her "What? Oh come on everyone, it's a figure of speech!"

"Sorry dear, it's just with everything going on that's a hard thing to swallow."

"Right. Sorry." Rebecca said lowering herself onto the couch.

"Tonks dear, how are you feeling?" Molly asked switching the attention from Rebecca.

Tonks looked up at her "Fine, I guess. Just dealing with pregnancy the best that I can."

"And your mother? How is she?"

"Missing dad. It's not easy not knowing where he is." Tonks said sadly "She's staying strong for my sake really. As little stress as she can for me and the baby."

"I didn't think you were staying with her because of everything?" Rebecca said.

"Oh I'm not. I stay here as much as I can and I visit from time to time."

"Mum it's midnight, may we open presents?" Ginny interrupted beaming like a small child.

Molly looked at the grandfather clock that was chiming. She smiled at her only daughter and nodded "Oh I don't see why not, just this once."

Ginny smiled going to the enormous tree and with the twins help began passing presents out. Rebecca smiled at the scene looking at her family and at how even in the face of eminent danger they managed to have a wonderful Christmas. They opened presents laughed, and took lots of pictures so that once this was all over and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were home they could feel like they were there with them.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so there's another two chapters coming your way on this story :) I really love that my muse is back, I have missed her terribly! After I am done with this story I promise to focus on the others just as much. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me! :) Virtual cookies for all of you hehe


	14. The Chapter With No Name

Two months after Christmas Rebecca found herself on bed rest in Romania "I'm fine Char honest." she tried to tell her husband over and over.

"The healer said you are too stressed."

"Well who isn't stressed in the current state of our world!" Rebecca snapped at him. She sighed "Sorry it's the hormones talking, partly me but mostly them."

Charlie sighed "I know love, I'm sorry."

Rebecca nodded and sighed "I know, me too."

"Why don't we go for a small stroll?" Charlie suggested.

"Love to, but no can do. I'm on bed rest. Why don't you go down to the reserve?"

"I can't leave you here alone."

"Charlie, please go. I love you dearly, but you are honestly starting to get on my nerves." Rebecca said looking at him.

Charlie looked a little taken aback "Oh um right. I'll uh just be yeah." he walked out of the flat not giving her another look.

Rebecca groaned knowing she had hurt her husband "So not what I wanted to do!" she complained to no one. Laying back on their bed she looked at the ceiling making pictures out of the paint chips.

"Is this what you do on lazy days?" a voice from the doorway asked.

Rebecca didn't look up only sighed "Yes Elsie, this is what I do."

Elsie laughed softly and sat on the bed. Elsie was the wife of the reserve manager Mike and treated all the wives like family "Darlin' I'm sure that you just need to get up and walk around."

"No what I need is to go home. I want to be back in England with my mother and Charlie's family."

"But that's so dangerous!" Elsie exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes, but not being around family is harder."

Elsie sighed and nodded "I can talk to Mike, maybe he can talk to Charlie."

Rebecca sighed "Charlie wants to stay here where it's safe."

"Because he wants to take care of you and your little one."

"Elsie, if he takes care of me anymore I swear I will kill him." Rebecca growled.

Elsie laughed "Oh Rebecca, he's a man. It's what they do."

"I just want to go back to London." Rebecca complained.

"Well then let's move back." Charlie's voice floated to her.

"What?" Rebecca sat up looking at him.

"We'll move back. B, I am so sorry you hate it here. I will move and live wherever you want. I just want to be with you." Charlie said moving further into the small bedroom.

"I think that is my cue to leave." Elsie smiled walking out of the flat.

"Where will we live?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sure we can find something in the country. Nothing flashy of course." Charlie chuckled.

"What about the summer cottage?" Rebecca suggested "No one uses it anymore."

"That might work." Charlie smiled "We'll have to put up a lot of wards of course."

"Of course." Rebecca smiled looking at him "Oh Charlie, this will be wonderful!" she giggled throwing her arms around his neck, and before she could say Quidditch they were back in London living in the Dumbledore summer cottage. It was a small house with only a few bedrooms. To Rebecca though, it had always been a castle. A fortress for her family. No one ever believed her father actually had a life outside those castle walls, but he did.

Charlie came home every night just in time for supper, making sure to apparate just right onto the steps incase the house was being watched. Molly visited occasionally as did Tonks and Ginny. Of course the little cottage received many visitors on the night of March 25. Rebecca woke up in a cold sweat cursing loudly.

"Charlie!" she called out noticing her husbands side of the bed empty.

Charlie came into the room holding a glass of water "Yes?" he yawned.

"Get your mother and Ginny!" Rebecca screamed at him.

"Rebecca you don't have to scream." Charlie winced.

"Yes I do! My water broke and my contractions are painful!"

Charlie's eyes grew wide "What? Oh my gosh what do I do?" he panicked.

"GET YOUR MOTHER!" Rebecca yelled.

"Right, mum!" Charlie apparated from the house leaving Rebecca to her short breaths and panting.

Charlie returned moments later with Molly, Ginny, Arthur, Remus and Tonks "Hey Becky." Tonks moved to her side taking her hand.

"Hey Dora." Rebecca groaned as a contraction hit.

"They're so close together." Molly said moving to her daughter-in-law's side.

"Mum what can I do?" Ginny asked.

"Go start some water to boil. Charlie we'll need lots of warm blankets. Tonks dear you and Remus make sure Ginny gets a lot of water. Arthur I need you to sit with Rebecca hold her hand and make sure she does her breathing." Molly instructed.

"Alright." Arthur moved up to her side and smiled "Hello Rebecca."

"Hi Arthur." Rebecca groaned.

"Arthur help her sit up please." Molly called from the bathroom as she washed her hands.

Arthur chuckled helping Rebecca sit up propping pillows up around her "There we go. Comfortable?"

Rebecca laughed in spite of the pain "Extremely." she gasped.

"Easy now, one breath in, three short breaths out." Arthur coached.

"How do you know so much?" Rebecca asked taking in one big breath.

"Seven children and three midwives." Arthur chuckled.

"Ah." Rebecca leaned her head back.

Molly came back in and checked Rebecca "Ginny! Where's that water!" she called "Charlie! Blankets!"

"Coming!" the two siblings called.

Tonks, Remus, Charlie, and Ginny all came back in with their respective items "Good. Now then, Charlie take your fathers place. You are going to help Rebecca breathe. Ginny, you are going to need to be ready to cut the umbilical chord. Arthur you and Remus go set up the cradle. Tonks, you be ready to wrap the baby up."

"Wow mum done this before?" Ginny teased.

"Shush Ginny." Molly said "Now get ready everyone, we are about to have another guest to this party."

Rebecca looked at Charlie "I'm scared."

"Me too." Charlie said holding her hand "But we'll do this, together."

"Alright Rebecca get ready to push." Molly said looking under the blanket "Push!" Rebecca squeezed Charlie's hand pushing "Good girl, another one." Again Rebecca pushed and made a small noise when a slight pain ran up her side.

"Oh sweet Merlin it hurts!" Rebecca groaned.

"It'll get better, give me another little push and one big push." Molly told her.

Rebecca did as instructed and jumped when Ginny squealed "What?"

Ginny giggled "Nothing, he's just so cute!" she smiled cutting the umbilical chord.

Tonks moved forward wrapping the small babe in a blue blanket "Say hello mummy and daddy." she smiled placing the baby in Rebecca's arms.

"Oh my gosh." Rebecca laughed through a few tears looking at the small baby "Hi baby. Hi. So you're the one who was kicking me." she looked up at Charlie "You're a daddy Charlie."

"I guess I am." Charlie smiled kissing her sweaty forehead.

"What are you going to name him?" Ginny asked.

"Arthur." Rebecca answered automatically "Arthur Septimus Weasley." she smiled.

Molly eyes grew misty "Arthur will be honored dear, but what about your father?"

Rebecca looked at Molly "My father despised his long name and nothing went with Arthur."

Molly smiled at the new little family "That name is just perfect dear."

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled at her "Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny looked at her.

"Would you like to hold your nephew?" Rebecca asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ginny walked to the side of the bed and smiled as the small being was placed in her arms "He's so small."

"You were about that size squirt." Charlie chuckled.

"Was I?" Ginny asked.

"Yes a perfect little baby." Molly smiled.

Arthur and Remus came back into the room and smiled at the little family. Remus moved to Tonks' side putting a hand on her belly smiling. Rebecca looked around and smiled at the people who loved her and thought nothing could go wrong now.

Oh how wrong she was! Two A.M. feedings were not fun and Arty's constant crying made her crazy. Charlie spent more and more time at the reserve just to get away from the crying. "Am I a bad mother?" she asked no one in particular one day when Arty was one month old. It was April and not two weeks before had Remus shown up smiling telling them that Tonks had her baby. A little boy they had named Theodore Remus Lupin. Rebecca had laughed and told him that the two little ones would make wonderful friends.

After an afternoon feeding Rebecca found herself reading. Arty was sound asleep in his crib and she was enjoying a few moments of peace. A knock on the door made her jump. Pointing her wand at Arty's door she uttered a silencing charm. She didn't want him to wake up. Walking to the door she paused "Who is it?" she asked.

"Mr. Smithers." the voice on the other side answered.

"Who?" Rebecca asked confused.

"The postman." Mr. Smithers answered.

"Oh of course." Rebecca said opening the door to find a scared looking Mr. Smithers standing there "Mr. Smithers?" she asked. The old mans body fell forward into the house causing Rebecca to scream. Looking up she lost all conscious thoughts. There standing in her doorway was Yakley and Avery "Get out of my house." Rebecca said drawing her wand.

"Silly girl, we're not here for you." Avery smirked.

"Then why are you here." Rebecca said never lowering her wand.

"We're looking for the blood traitor Weasley." Yakley said "We were told he was here."

"Well he's not. Now leave."

"What a shame he isn't here. He would have wanted to see this." Avery sighed.

"Oh I don't see why we still can't deliver the message." Yakley laughed.

Rebecca knew she had waited long enough and shouted "Reducto!" and sighed in relief when they both went flying. Slamming the door she locked it tight running into the bedroom she looked for her two way mirror to Charlie. "Where is it? Where is it?" she tore their room apart.

"That was a grave mistake." Yakley said walking into the room his eyes wild.

Rebecca held up her wand to say another spell, but a stream of green light met her first. Rebecca screamed as pain filled her body and then nothing. Rebecca Ann Dumbledore Weasley was now just a memory.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go! Then off to the sequel!


	15. We're Going To Be Okay

Four month old Arty lay in his crib sleeping with his arms above his head sucking contently on his pacifier. Charlie sat in the rocker staring at his son and looking at the picture of him and Rebecca resting on the dresser. It was the two of them playing in the snow laughing throwing snowballs at each other. It was a good day. Ginny, Fred, and George's heads would occasionally pop around from a tree laugh and disappear. Charlie closed his eyes trying to get rid of the pain he felt when looked at that picture or any other picture in the cottage. He hated staying in the cottage where his wife died, but he and Arty had nowhere else to go. They could go to the burrow, but that did not excite Charlie at all. His mother and his mother-in-law were both overbearing and driving him batty.

"Charlie?" he heard someone call out.

Getting up he walked from the nursery and shut the door quietly. Walking into the entryway of the cottage he saw his sister standing there looking worried "Ginny?"

Ginny scrunched her nose at her brother's appearance "I hope Arty looks better than you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charlie snapped.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips "It means Charlie Weasley, that you are an absolute mess! You reek on top of it!"

Charlie had the decency to blush "I guess I could take a shower."

"Please." Ginny said waving her hand in front of her face "And shave."

Charlie nodded walking to the bedroom not looking around went straight into the bathroom, stripping and getting into the shower. Letting the water wash over him he began crying. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted Rebecca; he wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to tell her he loved her one last time. After about twenty minutes Ginny knocked on the bathroom door "Charlie? Are you alright in there?"

Charlie snapped his eyes open "Yeah, just finishing up."

"Ok, Arty just woke up. I'm going to change him and give him a bottle."

"Thanks Gin." Charlie sighed washing his hair and body. Getting out of the shower he looked at his face and laughed. He looked an absolute mess. His hair was shaggy, not long and clean cut. He was growing a beard and he had to grimace at the look. He did not like the way he looked. So grabbing a razor and his wand, Charlie shaved and trimmed his hair. Walking out of the bathroom towel around his waist he got dressed and he had to admit he felt much better. Walking out of the bedroom he saw his sister on the couch feeding his son.

Ginny looked up and smiled "Now there is the brother I know and love."

"What you didn't like that other guy?" Charlie smirked.

"He's even in a better mood! You must shower more often." Ginny giggled.

Charlie laughed sitting next to her "He's taking that bottle better for you then he does for me."

Ginny shrugged "It's a woman's touch I guess."

Charlie nodded "I guess so."

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked looking at him.

Charlie sighed "I'm doing as well as anyone who has lost their other half can do."

"You're not alone in this Charlie, please remember that."

"I know Gin, it's just hard you know?"

"Yes, I know." Ginny sighed looking down at Arty. He finished the bottle and pushed it away. Ginny turned him to burp him and giggled when he let out a large burp for such a small thing "Feel better?" Arty giggled "Guess so."

Charlie chuckled "Did I tell you Rebecca wrote me a letter?"

Ginny looked at Charlie wide-eyed and confused "What?"

"Yes, she left it in the kitchen drawer. It was like she knew it was going to happen." Charlie said looking at the small coffee table in front of them.

"May I see it?" Ginny asked.

Charlie shrugged "Sure. It's in the bedroom in her dresser.

Ginny nodded handing Arty to Charlie. Walking into the bedroom she opened Rebecca's dresser drawer and saw the letter sitting there. Unfolding the parchment she looked at the neat handwriting on the paper.

_My dearest Charlie, _

_If you are reading this than I'm gone, which means you are crying and out mothers are about to become extremely overbearing. I wish we could have had more time. I wish we could have had longer to be parents. I hate that Arty will never get to know me in person. Charlie I want you to do me a favor, in my closet in the corner on the very top shelf is a box. Inside there are memories, the best memories I have. Show these to him when he's old enough. I want him to know me. Also make sure my mother gets to see her grandson, not seeing Chloe is already hard on her. Don't add Arty to the list. In the envelope you found this letter in is also my last will and testament. I have left you the cottage, my Gringotts account, and Arty. I know you are his father, but with the ministry what it is right now, you wouldn't be able to keep him. _

_Sweetheart, promise me you will find the will to love again. Arty was not meant to be an only child so get out there and date! You always were good at that. Don't stay cooped up in the cottage or the Burrow. Go back to work. Go whip those dragons into shape. You love being out there so GO! Arty is going to grow up to be just like you, I already know this. _

_I love you so much Charlie, please don't ever forget that. Open your heart again. _

_Forever and always, _

_Rebecca_

Ginny folded the letter and wiped the tears that had fallen away. The letter was not very long, but it said what needed to be said. Walking back out she smiled at her brother playing with his son "They are going to be just fine." She whispered walking over and sitting next to Charlie ticking Arty's stomach. Charlie smiled at his sister and looked over at Rebecca's picture sitting atop the mantle. His smile grew as her picture looked at him and winked. He knew that she was watching over them and no matter what he would make sure that Arty was happy, healthy, loved, and cared for. A mother for him would come later. For now he was just fine enjoying this bonding time.


	16. Quick NoteAN

**A Note From The Author**

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed Rebecca, it definitely was a struggle. In the end though, the words came and it is now over. :')

I have loved reading all of your reviews on this story, they really are my drive to continue writing. They make the hours of writing worth it!

**An Update**

The sequel is in the works and should be up later tonight or early tomorrow. I am very excited to get started on it!

**Lastly**

I hope you all have a safe wonderful Holiday Season and to those who celebrate Christmas have a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
